


Hidden Gem Within the Woods

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: While making his way to Rustboro City from Petalburg Forest, Steven meets a trainer who takes his breath away.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Hidden Gem Within the Woods

Steven was the sort of champion to enjoy his time away from the limelight. The attention, while nice, could be unbearable at times. It's why he found so much solace when looking for or investigating rare stones and relics.

It's also why he took the time off to be in Petalburg Forest. 

There weren't many trainers who liked to linger in the woods for too long (unless they were looking for particular bug type Pokemon), and the less people the better. Usually Steven would go to caves to investigate, but since he had time to spare before going to see his father he heard a rumor about there being leaf stones in the forest.

Soon enough he had a nice little collection of them and got to see the moss rock in person, rather than the book he recalls seeing it in.

With that discovery found he intended on heading back to Rustboro City except he was halted in his tracks by a trainer that left him breathless.

Deep in the woods sat a trainer with sandy blonde hair, tanned skin with a lean body and had golden eyes with a scar running over the bridge of his nose. But what especially stood out was the Celebi seated on his head.

_ Beautiful,  _ is what runs through his head at the sight.

Zigzagoons, Wurmples, Beautiflys, Stantler, Teddiursa, Treecko, Shroomish, and so many Pokemon he never recalled hearing about to appear in the forest were playing around him or were sleeping.

Whoever the trainer was looked so in awe by the Pokemon, as if they were something he wasn't accustomed to seeing. Perhaps he wasn't from Hoenn..?

Taking a step forward without realizing it, one of the playing Zigzagoon became alerted and ran off to hide behind the trainer. Said trainer snapped his head up, looking around warily which is when Steven decided to make his presence known.

"Hello there, I didn't mean to interrupt," Steven places a hand on his chest and gives an apologetic bow. "It's rare to see trainers in this part of the forest. I myself was looking for leaf stones that I heard to be around here."

The intriguing trainer doesn't say anything, still looking cautious, opening and closing his mouth as if he wasn't quite sure what to say. Celebi moved from behind his head, peeking at Steven curiously.

"I'm Steven Stone," Steven's smile is warm and friendly, one that usually eases those around him. "Who might you be?"

"...Wes."

Steven's eyes lit up just by hearing him talk, heart rate beating up simply from learning one new fact about the trainer—  _ Wes. _

"Your accent.. Are you from Orre?" 

Wes' shoulders immediately hunch and his eyes glance down at the Lotad who curiously paws at him. 

"It's my first time visiting Hoenn." There feels as if there's a lot left unsaid. Steven's not entirely familiar with Orre (it's a miracle he recognizes the accent), and something tells him Wes isn't familiar with all the Pokemon here either.

One of the most known things about Orre is that it has no regional Pokemon of its own.

Though the fact that it's Wes' first time visiting the region, and this area for this matter, has him instantly perking up. The opportunity to spend more time with him has appeared and there's no way Steven was going to let that slip between his fingers.

"Really? Would you like to accompany me to Rustboro City? I'd be more than happy to show you around."

"..I'm good."

The short and curt response nearly falters Steven's smile. Maybe going to the city was a bit too much to ask. Orre's population wasn't even half of what Hoenn's is. Perhaps it would be too overwhelming for the trainer.

"Are you sure? I was planning on visiting the Pretty Petal flower shop on my way there."

Now  _ that  _ had Wes' attention. He looks a little reluctant by the idea of leaving the forest (though maybe the Pokemon a little more), but his Celebi chatters encouragingly to him, patting him on the face before the trainer lets out a heavy sigh and returns the grass legendary.

Maybe he's being a little hopeful, but perhaps one day Wes could tell him how he managed to find and catch a Celebi.

"Fine, but  _ just  _ to the flower shop." 

Steven's heart skips a beat, a blinding smile finding its way on his face and he has to hold back the urge to grab Wes' hand and pull him along.

The short walk to Pretty Petal flower shop is peacefully quiet with a few Taillow’s chirping in the distance. He doesn't expect Wes to make small talk (it didn't seem to fit him either), but Steven was more than happy to guide his new friend to the flower shop. 

He'd show him all of Hoenn if he could.

It's endearing to watch Wes' stoic expression turn into one of awe when they make it into the shop. So many different types of colorful flowers were arranged along the wall, a centerpiece in the middle of the shop with dozens of flowers blooming from it caught their attention, and fortunately for the champion they seemed to have stumbled in at a slow hour.

"Welcome!" The cashier greeted, expression turning into shock once she realized who he was. "I-it's an honor to see you here, Steven!"

Steven simply smiled and waved to the girl which seemed more than enough judging by the dreamy sigh she let out. Wes on the other hand didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't care to give another glance back as he was busy gazing at the flowers. What surprised Steven is that the trainer released an Umbreon and Espeon, who happily skipped through the shop to admire the flowers with their trainer.

_ Cute. _

"Your Pokemon seem to really love it here," Steven commented. "I suppose it's not unusual for Pokemon to admire true beauty as well."

While it was meant to be about the flowers Steven couldn't quite look away from Wes. He was very captivating.

"We rarely got to see flowers in Orre," Wes said, watching his Espeon sniff at a daisy. "Due to the heat, flowers didn't survive too long.”

Ah, of course. That never even occurred to him, and despite never being in the region Orre was famously known for being one of the hottest regions, more unbearable than Alola's temperature.

"I'm glad you can enjoy them now," Steven smiled. "Pardon me for a moment."

Steven brushed past Wes, noticing the trainer had to rush off to keep his Umbreon from accidentally knocking over a pot of flowers. Steven chuckled, grabbing an already made bouquet of light blue and pink flowers fully intending on giving them to the trainer that already captivated his heart.

The cashier seemed a little heartbroken once he got done paying, most likely assuming they were for a special someone of his except..

They were meant for Wes. 

"Wes?"

The stoic trainer raised an eyebrow at him, setting down his Umbreon and curiously gazed at the flowers in his hand. 

"I hope this isn't too forward of me, but I bought you some flowers." Steven held out the bouquet, for once feeling heat rush to his face. Arceus, that  _ was  _ forward of him, wasn't it? Who just gifts flowers to someone they just met—

"Oh," Wes actually  _ smiles  _ at him as he takes the bundle of flowers with the utmost care. "Thank you."

Delighted didn't even describe how he was feeling. His gift actually got accepted by a mysterious trainer he just met, who possibly didn't know who he was and finally for the first time since he's been with him he can see Wes lowering his guard, or at least his shoulders.

He's never felt so eager to be in the presence of another being. Usually it was relics and any other minerals, but there was something about Wes that catches his eye.

Perhaps by the luck of Arceus he'll get to keep seeing this intriguing, handsome trainer from Orre. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another Steven/Wes request! I love these two so much their dynamics are beautiful. <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
